Citas y pelirrojos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Koushiro es nefasto para las citas que Yamato le prepara. Decidido a encontrar el amor por su parte se apunta a una página web algo misteriosa. Y aunque le han dado planton de nuevo, no todo está perdido. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8


Como dije, hoy tenía que subir dos y escogí esta parejita que me gusta mucho :3

* * *

 **Mi selección fue** :

Koushiro x Jun Motomiya, 4, Citas por internet

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y **Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **Citas y pelirrojos**

 **.**

 **.**

Koushiro se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras veía a la mujer marcharse de la cafetería. Todas las miradas debían de estar puestas en él, en su rostro rojo como la grana y sus cabellos empapados.

Miró la mesa que estaba tan llena de agua como él mismo y le sonrió en disculpa a la pobre camarera, que parecía tan apurada que no sabía si tenía que limpiar el mueble o a él.

Le hizo entrega de más dinero del necesario por dos cafés fríos y se marchó con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Para más remate, hacía un frío de muerte y su abrigo no era suficiente para evitar que su helado rostro no se congelara todavía más.

Era una de las peores noches de las tantas que había tenido.

Y era la última que pasaba por culpa de las malas recomendaciones de Yamato. Buscó el móvil en su bolsillo y tecleó su número.

—¿Qué tal la noche de pasión? —preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea su amigo.

—Horrible. Me acaba de tirar la bebida la en la cabeza.

Una carcajada se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. Yamato pareció cubrir el teléfono pero aun así escuchó que siseaba. Seguramente, a los que tuviera alrededor. No era muy difícil imaginarse quién sería. Podía ver a la pequeña hermana de Taichi Yagami sentada entre Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi.

—Ya. Sé que de fuera se ve muy gracioso.

—No estaban riéndose de ti, Shiro —se disculpó Ishida. Casi podía verle fruncir el ceño a los otros dos.

—No importa. He terminado con esto.

—Koushiro, espera….

Él no esperó. Colgó y miró la pantalla hasta que se quedó a oscuras.

Tenía un historial completamente horrible de citas y todas se las había buscado Yamato. Todas esperaban un hombre atractivo. Un guaperas. Y se encontraba con el chico bajito y nerd que era amigo del típico chico guapo o del futbolista de sonrisa perfecta.

Suficiente. No podía seguir dependiendo de que ellos le buscaran una pareja con sus conocidas. Debía de moverse por sí mismo si no quería quedarse para vestir santos toda su vida.

Diablos, cuando hablaban en las clases de sexualidad o en la televisión nunca parecía tan difícil conseguir una pareja. ¿Qué había de malo en él? ¿Sería su cabello pelirrojo? ¿Probablemente sus ojos negros? Una de ellas le dijo que le daban miedo, que parecía que estuviera mirando el fondo de un pozo. Él no tenía la culpa de que sus ojos fueran así. Tampoco la tenía de ser bajito.

Solo quería una compañera que le hiciera feliz. Y él iba a hacerla muy feliz. La cuidaría sin dudas. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que habría conseguido.

—

—¡Es el cuarto este mes!

Jun se dejó caer en la litera que compartía con Hikari Yagami, su compañera de cuarto en la universidad. La chica era justo todo lo contrario a Jun y aún así, mágicamente se habían hecho amigas.

Mientras que Hikari tenía una relación curiosa con dos hermanos, Jun tenía la desgracia de no poder conseguir que una de sus citas funcionara. Parecía estar marcada con la mala suerte.

—Quizás buscas donde no debes, Jun —opinó Hikari con su vocecilla dulce. Jun la miró y suspiró cansada.

—Si tan solo fuera lesbiana no te dejaría con esos dos tontos hermanos por los que no te decides.

Hikari reía avergonzada mientras trasteaba con su ordenador. Jun se quedó mirando el techo y se preguntó cuándo podría encontrar al hombre perfecto para ella. O uno que se asemejara en sus gustos. No. Tampoco tenía por qué ser así. Solo quería tener algo de cariño. ¿Y qué diablos? Tener sexo seguro sin tener que estar huyendo de la casa del chico porque llegara su ex.

—¿Jun? —cuestionó Hikari cerca de su cama.

La nombrada dio un respingo y la miró con curiosidad. Hikari señaló el ordenador con el dedo índice estirado.

—¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a esa página?

Jun empujó su cuerpo hasta bajar de un salto de la litera. Se acercó al ordenador rosa de Hikari y se apoyó en el escritorio.

—Vaya… esto parece interesante.

—No pierdes nada. No creo que te encuentres cosas peores que las que ya has visto —opinó Hikari sonriéndole en ánimo—. Venga. No te cortes.

Jun se remangó sonriente.

—

Koushiro había terminado desconectado el móvil desde que tanto Taichi como Yamato no cesaban de llamarle para coordinarle otra cita nueva. Estaba harto de dejarse arrastrar por ellos a citas sin ton ni son con fatales resultados.

Podría moverse por sí mismo. O mejor dicho, podría dejarse guiar por algo que había leído en el periódico. Una página web de citas. No tenía que ser tan complicado y seguro que era mucho más eficaz que las redes que tenía como personas y que se llamaban Yamato y Taichi.

Lo había visto como algo seguro, que respetaba tu intimidad y que aseguraba al cien por cien un contacto maravilloso y con la persona ideal.

Quizás solo fueran patrañas y más patrañas, pero al menos lo intentaría esa vez por su parte. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente en persona pero todas las chicas huían creyendo que quería hacerles algo malo u otras lo trataban como si de un niño se tratara.

Así pues, se sentó frente al ordenador y encendió la pantalla.

—Bienvenido al asistente personal de inscripción —habló la voz robótica de una mujer desde los altavoces—. Ha entrado usted en la página "con amor se resuelve mi amargura". Nos encargamos personalmente de encontrar una pareja que encaje con usted como si de la pieza de un puzzle se tratara. Nos conocen por ser una de las siete páginas con mayor éxito existente de socialización y relaciones sexuales del mundo.

—Pues esperemos que conmigo no falléis —susurró hacia la figura que aparecía en la pantalla.

La vio moverse hacia un lado y un cuestionario apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Ahora, por favor. Sea tan amable de rellenar los siguientes campos. Los más importantes están resaltados por un corazón, que serán los que lo metan directamente a nuestra bolsa de solteros o solteras.

Koushiro se frotó los cabellos, dispuesto a continuar.

—A ver… ¿Edad? Veinte. Preferencia sexual: mujer. Descripción física…

Detuvo los dedos por encima de las teclas que acarició con las uñas. ¿Debía de mentir o decir la verdad? La gran mayoría de sitios como estos tenían fama de ser fraudulentas por culpa de sus mismos usuarios. ¿Quería él aportar mala fama la empresa? No. Era imposible para él hacerlo, así que se propuso responder todo lo más verídico que fuera posible.

—Muchas gracias por su sinceridad —felicitó la mujer de la pantalla—. Ahora, pasarás a una sala donde te pondremos un test con diferencias entre mujeres. Según tu respuesta te buscaremos a la mejor persona que se ajuste a tu petición. Asegúrate de meter correctamente tus dados. Para cualquier consulta, me tienes aquí abajo disfrutando de mi café.

La vio empequeñecerse hasta sentarse tras una mesita donde apareció una taza de café. Cuando pasó el ratón por encima, la pequeña mujer levantó una ceja y esperó. Koushiro decidió no molestarla y se afanó en escribir los datos necesarios.

Al terminar y dar en el botón correspondiente, la pantalla tintineó. Apareció un saco en forma de corazón y entró una fotografía suya que había subido. El saco se sacudió.

—Gracias por participar. En unos días muy pronto, recibirás una notificación. ¡Nos vemos!

Y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la página se cerró. Intentó volver a entrar sin conseguirlo y el servidor siempre parecía estar caído. Incluso para un genio de la informática como él le fue imposible encontrar sentido a eso.

—

Tal y como avisó la página no recibió noticias hasta días después. Una carta misteriosa apareció en su correó. No podía considerarla como un simple email. No había forma de rastrearla ni tampoco de averiguar quién era. En ella, aparecía un correo, eso sí, de una sala de chat que habían creado expresamente para él y la chica que habían elegido para él.

Entró con mucha curiosidad y al instante, del otro lado le contestaron. La sala del chat duraba dos horas cada día. Pactaron un horario y supo que la mujer era francesa y que estaba sacándose un doctorado en Japón de moda. Su nombre era Catherine.

Unos meses después quedaron para verse por primera vez. La página les localizó un lugar: una fiesta en un hotel. Todo muy bien programado. Si la cita salía bien el personal de la página daba por hecho que la pareja querría sus primeros arrumacos. Si salía mal, tenían la posibilidad de escudarse entre la gente.

Estaba completamente nervioso aquel día. Dudaba de su comportamiento frente a una mujer que parecía ser muy inteligente y tener una educación exquisita. ¿Y si se equivocaba de tenedor? ¿Y si sopesaba que sus modales en la mesa eran lo que le haría ver inteligente?

Aún así, se colocó un traje nuevo y calcetines y ropa interior nueva. Estaba más que decidido a dar una impresión fantástica. No quería perder esa oportunidad. Quizás fuera la última.

—

Jun maldijo entre dientes mientras entraba en el hotel. Estaba tan abarrotado que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría su cita. Se había puesto un vestido tan apretado que temía no poder sentarse si quiera. Y la cita tenía que ser una ceja donde debiera de cebarse y terminara con una barriga monstruosa. Y para remate, los pendientes le apretaban.

Se puso de puntillas pese a la altura de sus tacones y buscó con la mirada a su pretendiente. Esa web le había prometido uno. Tenía que tenerlo. No podía fallar. Y estaba realmente harta de fallar siempre.

Se encaminó hacia el bar y se sentó en la barra casi maldiciendo la estrechez de su vestido. Tras pedir un Martini suave y darle un pequeño sorbito miró a su alrededor.

Según había averiguado por el chat, su pretendiente era americano. Un guaperas rubio y ojos azules. Alto, según su descripción y que debía de verlo al instante, porque todas las cabezas que sobresalían eran morenas o castañas, todas japonesas.

Incluso un pelirrojo pasó por debajo de varias cabezas y se dirigió hacia su lado.

—Buenas noches —saludó en perfecto japonés tras mirar los asientos repletos—. ¿Está libre?

Jun sopesó la idea de alejarlo. Pero terminó cediendo. Solo era un asiento. No tenían por qué sospechar que él fuera su cita.

El joven pidió una bebida con gas y se sentó mirándose las manos mientras sacudía los pies sobre el posa pies del banquillo. Jun se aguantó las ganas de reír. Él la miró enarcando una ceja justo sobre dos preciosos ojos negros. Nunca los había visto así y le resultaron tremendamente interesantes.

—Disculpe. ¿Le molesto? —cuestionó mirando hacia sus pies.

—No, no. Es que me figuré que está usted nervioso. Y me recuerda a mí que estoy igual de nerviosa y hasta la lengua se me hace un lío y no sé ni lo que digo.

Se echó a reír al darse cuenta de la tontería de sus palabras. Él esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, de esas que los hombres podían regalar y seguían siendo varoniles. Jun creía que cuando era una chica la que lo hacía era como si saliera un demonio de su interior dispuesto a gobernar el mundo.

—Y todo por una cita —expresó él.

—¿Usted también? —cuestionó sorprendida—. No me dirá que ha usado una página de internet, porque entonces esto ya me empezaría a dar miedo.

El chico movió la boca para formar un inquieto sí. Estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

—No eres Catherine. ¿Verdad?

—No —negó Jun frunciendo el ceño —. Ni tu Wallace.

—No —negó con un suspiro que se enlazó al de ella. Pero ambos se echaron a reír —. Más que nada es porque no me gustaría encontrarme con alguien que me hubiera mentido —explicó él más calmado —. No te ofendas.

—No. Lo comprendo. Yo tampoco querría haberme encontrado una mentira. Pero qué sorpresa que nos encontráramos aquí y que casualmente ambos usáramos la misma vía para encontrar pareja.

El hombre pelirrojo asintió.

—Después de tantos vasos de agua en la cabeza ya he aprendido a que debo de moverme por mí mismo. Pero no niego que me vuelvan a romper el corazón o algo. Mi cita llega siete minutos tarde.

—La mía igual —confirmó ella tras mirar el reloj —. Y eso que se pedía puntualidad. Por cierto; Jun.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi nombre. Es Jun.

El joven sonrió con timidez y alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Oh. Yo soy Koushiro. Encantado.

Ella le sonrió y aceptó la mano de buen gusto. Él se la llevó a los labios para besársela como todo un caballero.

Jun sonrió como una boba en ese momento. Lo supo porque él se la quedó mirando como si acabara de ver un panorama que nunca esperaría presenciar. Esperó al menos no haber babeado como una tonta.

Sin darse cuenta, la conversación fluyó hasta que alguien a las espaldas del chico miró el reloj de su muñeca y recordó la cita. Se lo había estado pasando tan bien que se olvidó del rubiales alto y guapetón que le había prometido aquella página de citas por internet.

—Nos hemos olvidado de nuestras citas. ¿Qué hora es? —cuestionó.

—Pues, no sé la tuya, pero la mía llega veinte minutos tarde —dedujo él.

—Son las nueve y vente. ¿Verdad?

Koushiro asintió lentamente y Jun se desmontó casi en su asiento. Con los hombros gachos y la fuerza marchándose por sus venas.

—Me han vuelto a dar plantón.

—Mi mala suerte compensa mi buena suerte.

Jun levantó la mirada de la barra para desviarla hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que me den plantón a mí equivale a que no me tiren un vaso por encima. Dudo que mi pelo soporte más licores encima.

Jun sabía que no debía de reírse. Pero su boca la traicionó.

—

Koushiro sabía que le habían dado plantón en el mismo instante en que no encontró a su cita. Podía pensar que ella llegaba tarde, peor en sus charlas había descubierto que ella odiaba la impuntualidad tanto como él. Así que tras veinte minutos esperando era claro que le habían dejado tirado.

Al menos esa vez no le tiraron la bebida en la cabeza.

Y también tenía una chica muy guapa riéndose de una broma suya. Que olía muy bien y estaba totalmente sexy en ese vestido. Además, su cabello corto resaltaba los ángulos de su cara y los pendientes largos caían maravillosamente sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Si tan solo esa mujer se fijara en él. Si existiera esa posibilidad…

Era un desesperado total.

—¿Te apetece otra copa? Para brindar que nos hayan plantado —ofreció antes de levantar la mano al camarero.

—¿Tantas ganas tienen que te tiren una bebida en la cabeza?

—Uno no puede perder la rutina —sopesó.

Ella volvió a reír y asintió mientras dejaba la cartera a un lado entre ellos dos.

—Creo que ya que voy a pasar la noche de plantada, puedo desmelenarme un poco.

Koushiro se permitió entonces pedir las bebidas al camarero. Dos Martini para ambos.

—Disculpa —interrumpió ella la huida del camarero—. Teníamos dos reservas con dos personas diferentes, pero ahora queremos ocupar una mesa para los dos porque nos han dejado tirados y ellos se los pierden. Voy a comerme a cambio a este pelirrojo, así que… ¿Podemos quedarnos con una de las mesas?

Koushiro no se había esperado esas palabras para nada. Enrojeció tanto que su cabello apenas llamó la atención. El camarero sonrió y tomó sus datos, prometiéndoles que les avisaría una vez su mesa estuviera lista.

Satisfecha, Jun miró hacia él.

—Espero que no te importe comerme, digo, comer conmigo.

Él negó mientras intentaba luchar con una sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios.

—Para nada —aseguró—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Jun dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responderle.

—Pues mira. Probablemente ahora estaría subida en el taxi, llorando a mares porque soy incapaz de tener si quiera una cita por internet. Mi maquillaje se estropearía. Mi vestido no habría servido para nada y sería una pena que lo rompiera por la maldita frialdad de un hombre. Y seguramente me pondría el pijama mientras lloraba en el hombre de mi amiga. Oh, y seguramente me cagaría en la madre de todos los hombres.

—Pobre de mi madre —suspiró.

—No, qué va. La tuya tuvo un buen hijo. Así que esa mujer es una santa. En ella no me cago. Más bien deberían de darle aplausos por haberte tenido.

Él meneó la cabeza y apuró un sorbo. Necesitaba pasar la estúpida sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando en los labios sin motivo aparente más que la felicidad y el sentirse halagado.

—Bueno, mi madre seguro que lo sentiría mucho. Pero mi madre adoptiva seguro que estaría orgullosa.

—Mierda. No lo sabía. Siempre meto la pata con estas cosas. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano dice que soy una kamikaze. Que entro en los lugares y ni miro lo que arraso. Pero no soy así, en serio —prometió.

Enredó el brazo con el suyo y le miró a los ojos suplicante.

—Al menos, no lo hago en serio.

Koushiro le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

—Todos cometemos torpezas que los demás consideran errores. No te atormentes por ello. Yo cometí el error de creer que mis padres no me querían y están locos por mí. Solo que no comprendo del todo el amor, al parecer.

Jun se apoyó más en su brazo.

—No me extraña que te amen. Eres un ser genial.

Koushiro sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Bueno, me acabas de conocer, así que… —carraspeó—. Gracias.

El camarero avanzó hacia ellos y les entregó una placa con el número dieciséis marcado en ella con elegantes líneas oscuras.

—Por favor, avancen hacia su mesa si son tan amables —demandó educadamente.

Ambos se levantaron y tras que Jun recogiera su copa y su bolso, se colocaron en la fila que había para adentrarse al restaurante.

Una vez situados en su mesa, ambos suspiraron.

—Bueno. Hemos venido a una cena y una cita por internet. Creo que hemos conseguido el premio gordo —enfatizó ella.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo pruebas? —cuestionó él.

—Sí. Como dije antes mis citas son bastante ruinosas, por no decir que termino metiendo la pata de algún modo. Fue una amiga mía quien me animo y, mira, aquí estoy. Sentada en esta mesa y dispuesta a comer lo que sea con tal de estar contigo. Como he dicho, me ha tocado el premio gordo.

Koushiro se rascó el cuello azorado.

—¿Tú no crees lo mismo? —curioseó—. Puedes decírmelo sin problemas. No será la primera vez que me digan que soy fea, que si tengo los pies grandes y deformes. Que no soy buena en el sexo…

Koushiro estuvo a punto de expulsar su bebida. Se cubrió los labios con la servilleta, sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Jun le miró perpleja antes de echarse a reír. Una risa escandalosa pero tan sincera que no le importó las miradas de los demás comensales.

—Lo volví a hacer. ¿Ves? Me emociono tanto hablando que termino diciendo cosas que avergüenzan a otras personas sin querer.

Koushiro levantó una mano mientras se limpiaba.

—Para nada. Es solo que… me sorprende el hecho de que tengas tan bien planificado todo. Casi hasta podría creer que quieres que tú y yo… bueno nosotros…

—Nos acostaremos esta noche. Sí —respondió por él.

El corazón del chico dio un respingo en el pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener otra experiencia sexual que no fuera con su mano o, en su más íntima vergüenza, con un cojín? Por suerte no había llegado a las muñecas hinchables.

Pero tampoco generalmente tenía una erección al mismo instante que una mujer se le proponía justo como en ese momento.

Tragó y miró la carta.

—¿Te desagrada la idea? —cuestionó ella imitándole.

—No —confesó. Si tenía que ser sincero—. Pero no soy de esos hombres con los que una mujer quiera acostarse porque sí. Ni siquiera porque tenga deseos. Si hubieran tres hombres sentado al lado mío y fueran horribles, seguramente serían escogidos y yo me quedaría sentado hasta que terminara la fiesta.

Jun bufó un resoplido y antes de que sus palabras salieran por su boca, el camarero la interrumpió. Tras pedir lo necesario, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Yo te mostraré que no es verdad.

—

Koushiro se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras que ella cerraba la puerta tras ella. Llevaba entre sus dedos la corbata que le había quitado nada más entrar. Sus mejillas se sentían arder y no era solo por el alcohol. Jun nunca se había sentido más erótica y capaz que en toda su vida. No era el hecho de dominar a un hombre, si no de saber que la deseaba.

—¿Vas a huir después? —cuestionó acercándose a él—. Me sentiría menos ofendida si lo hicieras ahora.

Él enarcó una de las pelirrojas cejas.

—No tengo pensado hacerlo.

Se señaló las caderas con la barbilla y Jun casi se saboreó al ver el bulto resaltado en sus pantalones.

—Sería bastante duro para mí irme ahora. Pero si te arrepientes, lo comprenderé.

Jun no había querido acostarse con alguien tanto en su vida. No solo la había encandilado durante la cena y la forma de expresarse durante el encuentro y aunque estaba siendo una verdadera locura lo que iba a hacer, quería llegar a lo último.

Hikari siempre le día que solo se vivía una vez. Pues que nadie la mirase por encima del hombro en ese momento. Se había encontrado con muchos idiotas por su camino.

Se mordisqueó el labio superior y se acercó más, jugando con la corbata entre sus dedos hasta quedar entre las piernas de él.

—Voy a invadir mucho tu espacio —advirtió.

—Eso espero —invitó él—. ¿He de retener mis manos?

—Yo te diré dónde me gusta y donde no.

Koushiro suspiro aliviado.

—¿Preocupado?

—Un poco —reconoció—. Es patético, lo sé, pero hace demasiado que no estoy con una mujer. Puede hasta que meta una buena pata.

—Bueno, concetremonos en meter otra cosa —canturreó vendándole los ojos—. Ahora…

Se volvió de espaldas a él y cogió sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus caderas. Koushiro siseó tras ella.

—Busca la cremallera, caballero. Necesito que me liberes totalmente.

Jun sintió que se estremeció al tocarla. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa y la decisión que estaba tomando por entonces.

Cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies, de cualquier forma, supo que no iba a echar marcha atrás.

—

El teléfono sonó dentro de sus pantalones. Koushiro casi derramó el café cuando lo buscó para sacarlo del su guarida en el bolsillo. Al ver el número de teléfono suspiró.

—Dime, Yamato.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el otro desde el altavoz—. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti.

Koushiro miró hacia el semáforo de enfrente. Reconoció la cabellera rojiza y la mano que se alzaba para saludarle.

—Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca. Oye, ya que has llamado: ¿por qué no organizas una quedada?

—¿Para otra novia o para nosotros?

—Para todos. El grupo. Tengo a alguien que presentaros. Una chica que conocí gracias a una página de internet. He de colgar.

Lo hizo y recibió un beso en los labios antes de que le robaran el café de las manos. Unos dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos.

—¿Listo? —cuestionó Jun.

—Listo —asintió.

Se detuvo antes de avanzar al ver un anuncio en un periódico de un kiosko. Con un gesto le hizo una señal a Jun. Esta miró su dirección y esbozó una sonrisa. La página web que por error los había unido estaba anunciada nuevamente.

Puede que no lo hicieran a la primera o correctamente, pero que te encontraban pareja, la encontraban.

Con él funcionó.

 **Fin**

 **09 de mayor del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
